


Galaxy, el brillo en tus ojos

by Charo_Charito



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Awkward Tension, Eliott is trying to get back to the time when he was happy and that time has a name "Lucas", M/M, Ten Years Later, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, you know all that tension we need
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Enamorarte dos veces de la misma persona ¿Es posible?





	1. Prologo

Hay cosas de tu infancia a las que te aferras porque formaban parte de ti. Para algunas personas, es un lugar o un momento especial, pero para Lucas, era una persona. Lucas conocía a Eliott Demaury desde que eran niños pequeños y siempre creyó que seguirían siendo amigos hasta el final de los tiempos. Eliott era la única persona con la que siempre podía contar, yendo con él a través de gruesas y delgadas, pero su amistad se pone a prueba cuando Eliott desaparece inesperadamente.

Después de eso, pasan diez años. Diez años en los que Lucas intentó desesperadamente olvidarse de Eliott. Pero, ¿Cómo olvidas a alguien a quien una vez llamaste tu mejor amigo? ¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer cuando esta persona reaparece de repente? ¿Podrá Lucas dejar que Eliott vuelva a su vida, después de todas las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos?

Porque los dos sabían que algo había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Ya no eran niños, al igual que ya no eran mejores amigos. Había algo completamente diferente entre ellos ahora, algo que Lucas había tratado de reprimir durante la mayor parte de su vida, por una buena razón, pero tal vez no era el único que se había sentido así durante todos esos años.

× ♥ ×

Capitulos: 10/15

× ♥ ×


	2. ¿Quién?

La pelota le pego de lleno en la cara cuando reboto en el aro y lo hizo caer de culo directo al cemento frío y duro tipico de las canchas de basquet, apoyo sus manos en su rostro intentando cubrirse de la vergüenza mas que del dolor por el golpe. Sintió las risas de sus amigos y unas manos que se alojaron debajo de sus brazos, por las axilas y lo levantaron.

_"Eso te pasa por enano" _Le dijo Basile quien recibió un cachetazo por detrás de la cabeza por parte de Arthur que tomaba la pelota enseguida y comenzaba a correr alrededor de quien había hecho ese innecesario comentario.

Lucas se movió y con las manos quito el polvo inexistente de su pantalón y los miro mal. _"Son los guantes estos de mierda"_ Yann que lo había levantado como si nada se empezó a reír y lo empujo por los hombros para que olvidara lo sucedido y siguieran jugando.

No tardaron en volver al ruedo pero la cabeza de Lucas aun daba unas vueltas y su equilibrio estaba en duda. Al anotar como si nada Yann otro punto, y subir el contador a 20 puntos de diferencia, su mejor amigo pidió un tiempo y se acerco a el que miraba de mala manera a Basile que se quejaba de que encima que ganaban pedían tiempo. _"¿Te enteraste de la nueva noticia del barrio?"_

Lucas lo observo con duda, pasaban todo el día juntos, hablaban de todo literal, Lucas sabia de todos los romances de las chicas por medio de Emma y el. Tenían una amistad súper rara, habían roto hacia años pero seguían hablando de todo como mejores amigos. A veces eso le molestaba a Lucas pero no iba a decírselo, después de todo, el los separo.

_"Eliott ¿Te acordas? Ese amigo que tenias antes de empezar el secundario, volvió hace unas semanas."_

Las palabras le helaron todo el cuerpo a Lucas como si el invierno no fuera nada comparado con lo que acaba de oír. **Eliott** ¿Su Eliott? Estaba en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad. **Eliott** ¿Tanto tiempo después? **Eliott** ¿Hace semanas que había vuelto y no le aviso? ¿Se acordara de él? Claro que no... ¿Por qué se acordaría de él?

_"Lucas... ¿Te acordas? Eliott Demaury."_

_"No, ni idea."_

_"¿Posta? Eran re amigos, yo me acuerdo que estabas re mal y no querías hablar con nadie..."_

_"Acordate que tengo los bloques eso de... Ya sabes lo de mama..."_

_"Ah..."_ Era la palabra clave, Yann siempre entendía cuando un tema debía dejarse y era tan simple como que Lucas hablara de su mama. Lucas sonrió muy por dentro suyo, claro su temple era una mascara siempre de cara de nada, pero al saber que había triunfado en el tema le hacia estar seguro y tranquilo hasta que Yann hablo de nuevo _"Y pero, ¿No te parece que podrías aprovechar y hablar con el? Capaz que te puede ayudar a desbloquear todo eso que no te acordas... Podrías ayudar a tu mama."_

_"No me parece..."_ Lucas miro a otro lado, había donde sus amigos jugaban a encestar sin poder lograrlo, era la primera vez en años que Yann no caía en su juego.

_"Lucas, es importante ¿Por qué decís que no te parece? ¿No queres que ella este bien?"_

_"Mama esta bien ahora, ya no pensamos en esas cosas, es el pasado." _Afirmo mirándolo, con un rostro firme y el cuerpo tenso.

_"Bueno perdona no quería que te pongas así tampoco."_

_"No importa ya fue, me voy.. No me siento bien."_

_"Te acompaño." _Dijo su amigo dando un paso adelante.

_"Estoy bien gracias" _Lucas levanto la mano mientras ya comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la cancha. Opuesta a su amigo, sus amigos, el juego y camino a su casa, donde estaría mas seguro debajo de las frazadas.

×

El camino era corto, eran apenas unas cinco cuadras pero en invierno cualquier trayecto se sufría, la nieve aun no alcanzaba a la ciudad y eso no era bueno. Al menos no para el turismo. Para los que vivían allí era algo que traía problemas, en especial para la vida cotidiana donde probablemente tendrían que comprar para abastecerse si había alguna tormenta, que era lo mas probable. La idea ya le daba ansiedad, su casa estaba poco abastecida dado que su madre no salía mucho, solo iba a la iglesia los domingos.

Sin darse cuenta dio vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra donde quedaba su casa, se emociono. Se relajo y levanto la mirada esperanzado de que le auto de su mama no estuviera en la puerta para poder descansar en paz pero...

Sintió el golpe en su hombro de un brazo duro y eso lo desestabilizo, o tal vez el echo de que no estaba funcionando muy bien por el pelotazo en su rostro, cayo nuevamente al suelo. _"La puta que te parió! No vez por donde.."_ Dijo muy molesto a la vez que otra voz muy calida le decía _"Perdón iba distraído con el celular, estoy buscando.."_

Levanto la mirada molesto para encontrar una mano que se ofrecía a ayudarlo a levantarse _"Salí me puedo levantar solo"_ contesto mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie para recuperar la dignidad de tal torpe actuación.

"¿Lucas?" El extraño lo conocía y no solo eso, lo estaba abrazando. Lucas enseguida se alejo de el y lo miro ¿Quién carajo era y por que lo abrazaba así...?

Azules. No tan azules como los de el, los ojos de Lucas eran de un color anormalmente azul. Tal vez el clima no le ayudaba a que distinguiera bien el color, probablemente eran algo verdosos. Definitivamente recordaría sus ojos y los identificaría en cualquier lugar.

**Eliott.**

_"¿Te acordas de mi?"_ fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho y su rostro lleno de emoción fue lo ultimo que vio.

Tal vez levantarse tan rápido, recibir un golpe en la cara y la vergüenza de encontrarte con la persona de la cual te enamoraste tan fuerte durante tu pre-adolescencia tiene un efecto que no debería combinarse. Al menos tenia a alguien a su lado con buenos reflejos que lo tomo entre sus brazos cuando se le apago la luz.

×


	3. Eliott

El sonido de la pava y el de su mama preparando unos mates lo despertaron de su confusión. Llevaba unos cinco minutos mirando el techo de la sala, con el corazón literal detenido y las manos congeladas. El sofá junto a la ventana era su lugar preferido para echarse a mirar la vida pasar. Lucas tenia un titulo universitario, pero no lo ejercía. Había estudiado turismo como la mayoría de los que vivían en la ciudad, pero trabajaba en una cafetería mientras esperaba a que sea la temporada, es decir, nevara y lo llamaran para trabajar. La vida de los lugares turísticos era así.

No era que en verano la gente no fuera pero... Solo aquellos que eran fans de las cosechas de arándano y mermelada de arándano y licores de arándano y cremas de arándano y jabones de arándano y pinturas de arándonos y la puta madre odiaba el arándano con mucha fuerza.

_"Que atento Eliott que te trajo, igual parecía apurado porque se fue sin saludarte ¿Estas contento que volvió? Vos lo querías mucho..."_

_"¿Dijo algo?"_ Lucas ignoro a su mama que se sentaba frente a el en la mesita ratona y le entregaba un mate _"¿Se fue así no mas?"_ soltó mientras se acomodaba y tomaba el mate de las manos igual de frías que su mama. Eran tan iguales. tal vez por eso la gente los dejaba, estaban destinados a estar solos y abandonados.

_"No, nada bebe"_ susurro tan dulce ella. Su compañera. La razón por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo. La razón por la que su papa ya no estaba con ellos _"¿Limpiamos?"_ y así era ella, cambiando de tema como si nada y cambiando de humor como si nada. Su mundo fue y era asi, y probablemente lo seria el resto de sus vidas.

"Bueno."

**×**

Cuando comenzó a anochecer volvió al mismo lugar que hacia un par de horas para tirarse a dormir mientras su mama se tomaba una ducha. Ambos tenían un secreto que no le decían a nadie y era que.. Fumaban. Tabaco, nada de drogas. Pero era uno tan delicioso de sabor alimonado que juntos decidieron tomar como rutina de fumar luego de limpiar o comer o simplemente cuando el silencio era muy alto.

Paso la lengua por el papelillo, sellándolo y con un ágil movimiento lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Se puso de pie acomodando la gruesa campera de invierno sobre sus hombros. Iba a salir para no dejar pruebas, no quería que sus amigos supieran de este vicio, ellos eran deportistas y personas saludables, no que el no lo fuera.. Cerro la puerta sin traba y se sentó sobre las escaleras a fumar como si de ser libre se tratara. Pronto volvería al trabajo y detestaba atender a los adolescentes de las escuelas privadas del centro.

Acomodo su vista fijamente en la casa de Eliottt donde sus abuelos vivían ¿Estaría ahí? Tenia tantas dudas, detestaba no recordar muchas cosas de ese momento en el que todo cambio, en particular cuando se fue. Si recordaba otras cosas, como la primera vez que se besaron.

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo poseer por el sueño despierto del recuerdo de su inocencia, de su enamoramiento, de sus labios suaves y su sonrisa al descubrir que no había sido rechazado. Las manos que le acariciaban las mejillas, el cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Abrió los ojos con las mejillas rojas. Siempre se sintió traicionado por esos recuerdos tan vividos y vagos a la vez, como si hubieran sido de una película o de otra vida.

Un chico lo miraba desde la vereda de enfrente con el rostro relajado. No estaba abrigado y usaba sus jeans algo cortos y ajustados ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? Lucas lo observo mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo. Este cruzo la calle y se acerco caminando lento hasta estar a unos cinco metros de el.

**Eliott.**

_"¿Estas mejor?"_ Le pregunto y Lucas dijo que si con la cabeza _"¿Me compartís?"_ soltó con respecto al cigarrillo a lo que Lucas estiro el brazo y le alcanzo a Eliott el pucho que este tomo con repentina desconfianza. Dio varias pitadas y se lo devolvió. Formo un aro con el humo que largo y luego lo soplo. _"Rico"_ Susurro. Su mirada era intensa y era imposible formular una frase coherente ¿De que le podía hablar?

_"¿Te vas a quedar?"_ Bien directo.

_"Ah bien, vas al grano."_ Eliott miro a un costado como ofendido.

_"Bueno no quise... Perdón si.."_

_"Esta bien Lucas. Si, volví de verdad. Estaba estudiando en el exterior pero ya termine. Hice una licenciatura y un posgrado en economía y administración de empresas."_

_"¿Tanto? Y.. Uhm.. ¿Qué no tenían comunicación ahí? ¿Estabas aislado?"_

Eliott se lo quedo mirando, como si sus palabras tuvieran un sentido distinto. _"Hay cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora y aun que lo haga no vas a entender, y entiendo si no podes o no queres hablarme por eso, pero no me juzgues sin saber."_

Lucas miro al piso sintiendo sus palabras golpearlo como si fuera un niño pequeño con un capricho que lo acusaba de robarle un caramelo ¿Y si era algo serio? _"No voy a juzgarte, quiero saber nada mas."_ Le miro a los ojos para que entendiera que su duda era honesta y no le echaba en cara nada, aun que si, pero no seriamente.

_"Otro día, ahora no Lucas."_

_"ELIOTT!"_ Grito una mujer desde la puerta de la casa de enfrente. Su mama.

_"Me tengo que ir" _Se metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco un papelito, se acerco y lo dejo en el bolsillo de su camisa. _"Nos vemos después. Buenas noches Lucas."_

_"Buenas noches Eliott." _Le respondio sin mirar que decia el papel.

Cruzo la calle sin mirar atrás y así como si nada volvió a quedarse solo. Miro al cigarrillo que tenia entre sus dedos y lo tiro al suelo, pisándolo enseguida. Se levanto y dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa y cerrar con todas las trabas la puerta. No tenia ganas de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Fue corriendo a la pieza y se escondió debajo de la frazada, sentía lagrimas querer escapar de sus ojos y esa sensación de cuando era chico, de soledad, pero esta vez no estaba solo, el estaba cruzando la calle pero.. Igual se sentía solo.

Una tormenta trono a lo lejos, de esas que le hacian entrar en panico..

**×**


	4. Galaxy

El papel que tenia entre sus dedos se ilumino por los relámpagos de la tormenta que tenia encima ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por qué justo esa noche? Miro por la ventana, aun no llovía pero sabia que venia. Era de esas tormentas previas a las grandes nevadas. Tomo su celular y marco el numero enviándole un mensaje.

**A Eliott:** _¿Está lloviendo allá también? Se siente como si el mundo se estuviera a punto de acabar de tanto ruido..._

Pero Eliott no contesto. Bueno es entendible, eran las 4am seguramente estaba durmiendo. Lucas volvió a la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza y abrazando su gran osito de un metro de grande que le había regalado su mama. Lo adoraba y le servia mucho para estas ocasiones. Si, Lucas Lallemant le tenia miedo a las tormentas y tenia un osito enorme, deal with it.

**×**

Cuando la alarma sonó, estiro su brazo para apagarla. Miro por la ventana y no había nada. Ni lluvia ni nada. Se levanto aun con su oso en la mano y se paro a mirar la casa que tenia en frente. Hoy era el día que empezaba a trabajar nuevamente y honestamente quería seguir, no solo durmiendo, sino de vacaciones. Recordó el mensaje del día anterior y corrió a su celular. Había dos mensajes.

**Eliott:** _Hey, estaba durmiendo y creo que no llovió ¿No habrás imaginado cosas?_

Eliott. Le había respondido una hora después que su mensaje pero el ya estaba durmiendo, le pareció raro que le contestara a las 5am pero supuso que habría ido al baño. Lucas miro la hora y entendió que era un hombre muerto cuando vio de quien era el segundo mensaje.

**Imane:** _Idiota te quedaste dormido o que, mas vale que aparezcas estoy sola hace media hora atendiendo gente._

Imane su compañera de turno. Tiro el oso a la cama y se cambio con las ropas que le había dejado su mama en la silla del escritorio, todo bien ordenado y planchado. Salio corriendo calzándose las zapatillas, algo verdaderamente peligroso y mientras se ponía la campera le dejo un beso a su mama que no entendía nada y le alcanzaba un mate.

_-"Perdón mama me tengo que ir llego re tarde! ¿Por qué no me levantaste?"_ le acuso mientras se acomodaba el casco de la moto.

_-"Me olvide que trabajabas ¿Qué día es?"_

Revoleo los ojos y salio de su casa mientras se calzaba el casco de la moto, no podía lidiar con la depresión de su mama en esos momentos. A veces estaba pendiente de ella pero había momentos en los que Lucas no quería ser parte de eso. No quería gente loca en su vida ni mucho menos contagiarse. A veces sentía que su mama le había heredado la depresión ¿Se podía?

Llego a la cafetería por la parte de atrás, dejando la moto donde siempre y entro corriendo tirando el casco a un lado y mientras se acomodaba el pelo y se abrochaba el delantal, Imane se asomo y empezó a reír con una malicia única de ella. Lucas la miro y ella aun ni estaba cambiada.

_"Ah no pero yo te voy a matar"_

_"¿No miras bien tu celular?"_ decía mientras reía con una diversión que era única _"No si nosotros vamos a salir mejores amigos de esto! Dale que hay que abrir!" _Lucas miro su celular y recién eran las 7am, no entendía nada, se dejo caer en el piso mientras se fregaba los ojos. Sentía a veces que se estaba volviendo loco. _"¿Estas bien?"_ le acuso mientras le daba un latte para que desayune.

_"Si, es que me levante muy rápido, no se que flashe si la alarma estaba bien puesta..." _Lucas se miro a si mismo en uno de los espejos, se sentía alterado, se sentía fuera de lugar. Sabia perfectamente porque. **Eliott**. Ese que había llegado para moverle todo de nuevo, un terremoto de sentimientos que había ocultado muy dentro de su alma.

El día transcurrió como uno normal, los típicos clientes bien temprano, el bache de 10hs a 11hs y los que llegaban a almorzar algo liviano para aguantar toda la tarde. Alrededor de las 15hs un chico delgado y alto paso por la puerta. Imane lo vio y se fue caminando rápido adentro. El turno de los otros chicos ya había comenzado y Lucas estaba entregando los últimos cafés para dejar que sus compañeros se vayan adaptando.

_"Lucas."_ Este miro a quien le nombraba y sintió un dolor en su pecho ¿Pero que era esto que de la nada le pasaba? Le regalo una sonrisa como saludo. _"¿Cómo estas?"_

_"Bien bien... ¿Por?" _Eliott soltó una risa, ¿Tanto se notaba?

_"Tu mama me dijo que salías a esta hora.. Bueno a las 14hs pero como no saliste entre.. Casi que no te veo, veo que el estirón no te llego a vos."_

_"Jaaa" _Lucas empezó a reír y Eliott también_ "Ya estaba por salir.."_

_"¿Te acompaño?" _Dijo con total seguridad.

_"Dale si... Me iba a quedar un rato con.."_ Miro a un costado y su compañera no estaba, como si hubiera huido. Respiro profundo y vio a Eliott que miraba al mismo lugar que el buscando a quien iba a robarle su plan. _"¿Queres que te haga un café?"_

_"Me encantaría."_

**×**

La risa de Eliott era todo lo que estaba bien en este universo y quien viniera a decirle lo contrario no tenia idea. Llevaban caminando media hora bajo el frío y el atardecer que estaba cayendo como sus ganas de pelear contra lo que emergía a la superficie y estaba formando una isla nueva. Una con el nombre de Eliott Demaury en ella.

_"Galaxy es un nombre muy raro para un bar.." _Al parecer Eliott había estudiado administración de empresas en la universidad y quería volver al pueblo para hacer algo no solo para los turistas sino para los jóvenes que vivían ahí.

_"¿Qué? Es perfecto, tiene mucho que ver conmigo."_ Dijo con seguridad Eliott. _"Me encanta la astrología y quiero que sea con esa temática. A los turistas les va a gustar, desde acá se pueden ver muchas constelaciones, tenemos una ubicación privilegiada."_

_"Ves con mucho positivismo este pueblucho de mierda."_

Eliott no contesto a eso. Lucas lo miro y este tomaba su café para llevar con una fuerza innecesaria, como si estuviera incomodo. Lucas podía ser un verdadero idiota a veces con las cosas que decía, pero no era con mala intención, simplemente decía lo que pensaba y aun que pueda parecer algo malo, era una virtud en un mundo tan falso, lleno de noticias poco subjetivas y personas que pretendían tanto.

_"Pero bueno"_ intento corregirse _"Supongo que conmigo vas a tener un cliente fijo."_

_"¿Uno?"_ Eliott empezó a reír _"Que afortunado."_

_"Por supuesto, ¿Cuántos necesitas? Conmigo ya tenes de sobra."_ Dijo mientras frenaba frente a su casa y giraba para mirarlo.

_"No necesito nada mas." _Le respondió Eliott mientras se acercaba a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, Lucas lo observo. _"La idea era ver si eras buen barista y robarte para que trabajes conmigo."_

_"Ah pero que pícaro lo tuyo." _Eliott sonrió y levanto los hombros insinuando una inocencia que Lucas empezaba a sospechar que no existía_ "¿Y que tal?"_

_"Bueno, podría ser mejor..." _Dijo riendo.

_"Ah... Bueh...." _Lucas empezó a caminar hacia la casa y Eliott tomo su mano tirando de ella, estrechándosela.

_"Es un trato."_

Lucas saco la mano rápido, poniendo cara de ser engañado._"Lo voy a pensar."_ Dijo rápidamente, y como si fuera una damisela con toque de queda de su madrastra se apuro a adentrarse a la casa. Una vez traspaso la puerta y esta se cerro, empezó a sonreír dejando que todo lo que sentía aflorara.

**×**


	5. Pool game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo esta cancion de Robbie Williams, bueno lo amo enteramente y me parecio oportuna para lo poco que esta entendiendo Lucas de lo que se habla o intenta decir a su alrededor. Comenten bitches ♥

La semana transcurrió como si el tiempo pesara una tonelada con cada café que salía, cada sonrisa falsa o conversación banal con algún cliente. Cada sonido de la puerta abriéndose le causaba mirar pero no, Eliott no aparecía. Cada vez que salía de su casa miraba la suya, nadie. Cuando volvía de trabajar tampoco aparecía nadie. Tampoco se animaba a mandarle mensajes. Se sentía un niño pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Imane se le quedo mirando mientras se colgaba por cuarta vez en el día mirando su celular.

_"¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Haces eso todo el tiempo... ¿A quien le tenes que mandar mensaje?"_

_"A Eliott."_

_"Ah.. Ese chico."_ Lucas la miro acusador, entrecerrando sus ojos. _"¿Qué? Yo no se nada, mi hermano sabe."_

_"¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano con esto?"_

_"Nada, no se, ni me interesa."_

Lucas estaba a punto de indagar mucho mas sobre esa situación, la posibilidad de saber mas sobre Eliott, donde había estado, con quien, haciendo que, Tantas dudas quedaron interrumpidas por su amigo que le saltaba detrás, Yann, estaba exaltado por salir con Arthur a jugar al pool.

_"VIERNES BABY!"_

Lucas empezó a reír por las caras que Basile hacia, el tenía el turno noche junto con Daphne una chica con cero ganas de hablarle. Alex la amiga de Imane apareció y la abrazo emocionada igual que Yann saltaba en una pata. Parecían niños y tal vez lo eran aun en su interior, muy en su interior, enterrado en algún lugar. Arthur se puso a hablar con Alex e ignoro completamente a los demás. Imane intentaba distraer a Lucas que miraba su teléfono a cada rato y Yann empezó a acusar de preguntas a una Imane que resistía fuertemente.

La noche precalentó con unos tequilas, dos rondas para ser mas exactos. Luego le siguió la cerveza y las botellas vacías se empezaron a acular junto a la mesa de pool. Los juegos iban 2 a 2 y Lucas ya no podía fijar la vista en la bola que tenia que golpear. Imane que era su compañera le dijo que si embocaba le dejaría ver una foto de Eliott de adolescente. Lucas levanto enseguida con un gesto de "tengo todo controlado" y todos empezaron a reír.

Nunca se concentro tanto en su vida, apunto lo mas que pudo y dio un golpe certero que hizo que la bola que golpeo entrara en la esquina derecha, la segunda que apenas acaricio al pasar se deslizo lentamente y entro en la esquina izquierda. Lucas empezó a saltar y todos gritaron de la emoción.

_"Me fascina lo bien que jugas borracho, no me canso de decirlo."_ Dijo Arthur que lo miraba con la boca abierta. Yann levanto la mano enseguida para hablar.

_"Esto amerita otro tequilazo!"_ Corrió a la barra y los pidió.

_"Mostrame dale, ahora quiero ver."_ Lucas desesperado se acerco a Imane que buscaba en su teléfono el IG de su hermano. Levanto la mano y le mostro la foto a un Lucas que se quedo helado. Era hermoso...

Yann cayo con los tequilas y los puso sobre la mesa. Lucas sintió una pesadez cuando Imane guardo su celular y tomo su botella de agua para brindar. Alex enseguida dijo que no quería así que Lucas tomo el suyo y lo tomo todos gritaron que no había brindado así que volvió a agarrar otro y brindo con todos. Cuando dejo el chupito noto que Eliott estaba en la barra ¿Era el?

Miro a Imane y empezó a ametrallarla de preguntas ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Cómo fue que lo conoció? ¿Qué sabia de el? ¿Con quienes había estado? TODO. La cerveza seguía llegando y Lucas siguió tomando mientras Imane hablaba.

Pero el ya no entendía nada.

Eliott apareció delante de el y hablaba, la saludo a su compañera que se fue lentamente mientras Lucas la veía irse y seguir el juego con los demás. El jugaba con su cerveza y Eliott se acercaba a hablarle porque la música repentinamente era fuerte. Al parecer era hora de bailar o algo. Sintió la mano de Eliott llevarlo a la pista y se movió junto a el ¿Estaban bailando?

* * *

[Cancion que suena de fondo en el bar](https://youtu.be/UujEKTDGoD0)

* * *

Eliott se reía y el también se reía de los pasos ridiculos que daban. Sus manos no soltaban las suyas. Lucas se acerco a su cuerpo y apoyo su frente en el hombro de Eliott, su mundo se movía demasiado, daba vueltas y vueltas. Necesitaba parar de moverse. Sintió los brazos reconfortantes de quien estaba con el y eso detuvo todo al menos por un instante.

_"Lucas."_ Su voz era tan hermosa.

De repente sintió un abrazo por su espalda y que sus pies so movían en alguna dirección. El calor del lugar desapareció y el frío le helo la piel, despabilándolo de repente.

_"Mi campera"_ soltó mientras se dejaba caer y se sentaba en la paresita del bar donde estaba el gran ventanal lleno de luces y Eliott enseguida le acomodo la suya por los hombros. Lucas lo miro por varios segundos, tratando de formular lo que quería decir. Las luces le iluminaban el rostro de una manera angelical _"¿Y vos?"_

_"No importa, vamos"_

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho, porque ni bien se puso de pie todo giro demasiado rápido, tanto como las manos de Eliott que llegaron a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al piso.

**×**


	6. Skrik

El resplandor de los primeros rayos de sol ilumino el rostro de Lucas desde una perspectiva que no estaba acostumbrado. Se giro en la cama en la que estaba y se choco con algo, pensó que era su oso así que lo abrazo. Al notar que era mas duro y que se estaba moviendo se alejo asustado y se cayo de la cama. La carcajada de Eliott y el dolor en sus pompis lo termino de despabilar.

_"¿Estas bien?"_ Le bromeo Eliott asomándose por el costado de la increíble cama pequeña.

_"¿Por qué..? ¿Qué..? ¿Cómo..?"_

_"Vos quisiste venir.."_ Dijo encogiéndose de hombros Eliott.

_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría venir acá?"_ Lucas miro a su ex mejor amigo de la infancia que parecía mas que divertido con todo el asunto.

_"¿Y por que no? Que mala onda..."_ Eliott puso una mala cara ante su comentario ofensivo e innecesario y enseguida se dispuso a levantarse. Se calzo unos jeans oscuros, eso hizo que Lucas notara que tenia puesto un pijama que no era de el.

_"¿Y esto..?"_ Lucas se miro mientras se ponía de pie _"¿Me pusiste el pijama?"_

_"Lucas."_ Eliott giro a mirarlo mientras se acomodaba el buzo. _"Hacia frío ¿Qué esperas? Te empezaste a sacar la ropa y bailar y después quisiste besarme y sacarme la ropa a mi, no se que te pasaba..."_ La cara de Lucas era digno de la pintura de "el grito" de Munch lo que hizo volver a soltar una carcajada a Eliott que se iba riendo a la cocina.

_"SOS UN SORETE SABIAS"_ Dijo en un grito completamente anulado por su voz seca. Agua. Miro a todos lados en la pieza y encontró una botella. La abrió y bebió al menos la mitad de la misma de corrido.

Una vez que termino, noto que ya había estado ahí antes. Todo estaba casi igual a no ser por los posters de bandas nuevas, al parecer le gustaba el DUPSET ahora lo que era un crimen a la humanidad. Tenia dibujos por todos lados, dibujos de animales. Lucas se enfoco en un dibujo especifico, uno donde un mapache estaba con una zorrita. Esta se repetía en varios ¿Quién era la zorra? Literal, levanto una ceja riéndose de si mismo.

El mapache estaba con otros dos, los dibujaba mayores y hasta tenían aspecto de ser sabios, como si fueran sus padres tal vez. Lucas vio que junto a la puerta estaba su ropa bien doblada. Enseguida la tomo y se cambio rápido. Tenia vergüenza de que Eliott lo vea. Que idiota, pensó para si, ya se habían visto tantas veces de chicos ¿Qué diferencia había ahora?

La diferencia era enorme. Ya no eran _niños_.

Lucas entro en conciencia de la situación, de estar en la pieza de Eliott, de haber dormido juntos en su cama, de haber usado su pijama. La ansiedad le empezó a atacar. Se acerco a la ventana a ver su casa, las persianas estaban cerradas, claramente su mama aun no se había levantado ¿Estaba bien? ¿Había cenado y acostado temprano? Lucas sentía que tenia la responsabilidad de ver si estaba bien todo el tiempo.

_"Hey, espero tengas hambre."_ El olor del pan quemado, tostado, y café inundaron la habitación. Lucas observo como Eliott dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama pequeña orgulloso de su creación.

_"¿Mermelada de manzana?"_ Pregunto curioso.

_"Si y casera ¿Sigue siendo tu favorita?"_

_"Es muy bizarro que te acuerdes de eso... ¿Sabias no?"_

_"¿Por qué?" _Eliott levanto una ceja sentándose en la cama, agarrando su taza blanca lisa de café, dándole sorbos grandes.

Lucas se sentó junto a el sin decir mas, notando que estaba siendo demasiado negativo para tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Eliott parecía tan contento de todo y completamente bien, sin una atisbo de estar afectado por el alcohol o la resaca. Eliott estiro la mano y le dejo unas pastillas delante de el. Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Lucas las agarro y tomo junto con unos sorbos de su café.

_"Raro"_

_"Enano"_

Los dos se miraron y entrecerraron los ojos, luego soltaron una risa símbolo de una tregua, al menos por los próximos minutos.

_"¿Tan mal estaba?"_

_"Te dormiste en la escalera cuando baje a cerrar con llave la puerta."_

_"Ósea que no hubo baile."_

_"No, tristemente no. Pero si babeaste el piso."_

Lucas apretó sus labios para no reír y se puso a armar una tostada con mermelada para hacer algo y distraerse de las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente. Estaba sentado en la cama de Eliott, comiendo sus tostadas quemadas con la mermelada de manzana casera que le gusta y que seguramente había comprado especialmente para el.

_"¿Viste la nueva película de Queen?"_

_"Si, la vi..."_ Dijo Lucas mientras dejaba la taza de rayas blancas y negras sobre la bandeja y le miraba. Eliott tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

_"Tenias que decir que no"_

_"Nunca la vi, no tengo idea que es eso ¿Una película de época?"_

_"¿No? Ah pero que casualidad, la podríamos ver ¿No?"_ Eliott se puso de pie enseguida y fue directo a la tv que estaba en un mueble frente a el, tenia el DVD junto a unos papeles y enseguida acomodo todo para comenzar a verla.

_"Eliott, no me parece, debería irme a casa... Tengo que ver a mama."_

_"Lucas, son las 7 de la mañana, la ponemos de fondo y dormimos un rato mas."_

_"¿Por qué es tan temprano y por que estoy despierto a esta hora? ¿Que clase de brujería es esta...?"_

Eliott soltó una carcajada y agarro la bandeja, dejándola a un costado sobre el escritorio_"Un ratito mas"_ soltó de una manera tan melancólica que a Lucas se le estrujo el corazón un poquito, solo un poquito. Se sentó a su lado y tomo la manta la cual Lucas acomodo sobre sus hombros ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer algo que había estado haciendo hacia unos minutos?

Se puso de costado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Eliott, de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando eran chicos y miraban Saber Marionette en Animax. Tenia unas ganas terribles de llorar, como si la herida del abandono se hubiera hecho presente de la nada. Apretó los dientes y Eliott lo noto, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la de el. Que mierda le importaba la película.

_"Raro" _Sonrió ante las palabras de Eliott, cerrando sus ojos.

_"Abandonador."_ Sintió el pecho de Eliott moverse en una larga respiración profunda.

_"Lucas..."_

_"Sshh duermo."_

Y asi fue, Lucas se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos de empezar la película.

**×**


	7. Bi

Apretó su mano en las sabanas creyendo que era tal vez la ropa de Eliott pero no, para su sorpresa cuando abrió sus parpados estaba solo en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama mientras se fregaba los ojos. No sabia si gritar su nombre para llamarlo o que, se sentía cohibido ¿Y si estaba su mama en la casa? La bandeja ya no estaba sobre la mesa de luz. Todo parecía tan raro. Tomo su celular que estaba enchufado junto a el, cargado al 100% y Lucas soltó un bufido semi risa silenciosa, al parecer Eliott tenia la obsesión de estar en los mas mínimos detalles. Doblar la ropa, recordar sus gustos de niños, la película, cargarle el celular. Pero pequeño e importante detalle, estaba solo.

Se puso las zapatillas y empezó a recorrer la casa. No había nadie en el piso de arriba y nadie en la planta baja. Se quedo mirando todo sin entender mucho la situación ¿Por qué le dejaría solo? Otra vez... Se sentó en el sofá de la entrada a mirar la nada, pensando en que podía hacer, si saltar por una ventana o romper la puerta o... Mientras pensaba, la puerta de entrada se abrió y era la mama de Eliott que entraba con unas bolsas de supermercado.

_"Hey, gracias a Dios, ya estaba pensando en romper una ventana."_

_"Lucas que susto.."_ Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba las bolsas junto a la puerta. _"¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo? ¿Y Eliott?"_

_"No se, ni me interesa. Le avisas que se vaya a cagar cuando lo veas, gracias."_ Dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta y corriendo aun mas rápido para cruzar la calle e ingresar a su casa, donde estaría a salvo de toda esa locura.

**×**

_"¿Y no hablaron mas? Ya van como tres días..."_ Dijo Imane juzgando a Lucas desde la altura de la escalera. Mientras colocaba unas calcomanías en los vidrios. Era la única experta en esas cosas, el no sabia como pegarlas derechas, siempre la cagaba.

_"Por mi se puede morir ¿Quién deja solo a un invitado en la casa? Es ridículo ¿Qué se cree?"_ Imane empezó a reír ante sus comentarios. _"No pero posta, no te rías. Ósea que pedo el tipo, aparece de la nada y se hace el canchero y ahora eso.. Nah. Cualquiera."_

_"Capaz es su enfermedad"_ soltó al pasar Imane.

_"Si, mental, le faltan como veinte jugadores."_

_"No se jode con eso estúpido."_ Imane lo miro mal y Lucas la miro de igual manera. _"Esta enfermo enserio..."_

_"No te entiendo."_

Imane bajo por las escaleras y se paro junto a el mirándolo seria. _"Hable con mi hermano por lo que me preguntaste en el bar y si, Eliott tiene un trastorno mental, por eso su familia se fue cuando eran chicos, la paso muy mal así que no hagas chistes porque la situación al parecer fue bien fea y si te escucha lo que acabas de decir seguramente no te hable nunca mas. Bueno al menos eso haría yo."_

Lucas miro al piso como si lo estuvieran retando por su actitud de pendejo y si la había tenido. Imane empezó a caminar hasta detrás del mostrador, por ahora no había clientes. Era la típica hora muerta antes de que sus turnos terminaran._"No se porque dije eso, perdón, estoy un poco molesto porque... Pensé cualquiera."_

_"Pensaste ¿Qué? ¿Qué se iban a despertar re románticos y a darse muchos besitos?"_ dijo con un tono de burla en la voz, haciendo sonidos a los que Lucas respondió tirandole uno de los trapos a la cara. _"Deberías hablar con Eliott."_

_"No, que me hable el primero."_

_"Ay por favor...."_ Imane se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

_"¿Qué? No dicen que hay que tratar a los enfermos mentales como si fueran normales, ósea esto se hace una situación así. Si le ando atrás va a pensar que se lo que pasa y se va a ofender porque lo trato como _ _retra_ _.."_

_"NO DIGAS RETRASADO"_

_"No iba a..."_

_"Lo ibas a.."_

_"_ _Retrograda_ _. Eso iba a decir."_

Imane entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza y Lucas hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Luego Lucas empezó a hablar.

_"Mama tiene depresión desde que somos chicos, por eso este tema me pone un poco violento y a la defensiva, no es que quiera decir las cosas que digo es como que me sale decirlas pero no las siento... No pienso eso de la gente que tiene alguna enfermedad mental. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho tampoco. Se que papa se fue y mama estaba muy mal..."_ Se detuvo por unos segundos mientras Imane lo miraba con atención. _"Hay muchas cosas en blanco, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando fue el momento en el que se fue Eliott. No me acuerdo cuando se fue. Es como si un día de la nada desapareció, no recuerdo una despedida ni nada."_

_"Lucas"_ le interrumpió Imane. _"Eliott se acuerda perfectamente ese día, deberías hablar con el..."_

_"¿A que te referís con perfectamente?" _Lucas la observo atento.

_"A que fue la razón por la que se fueron. Según me dijo mi hermano.. Eliott tuvo una crisis y algo paso que tus papas pelearon y se dijeron cosas bien feas."_ Imane se encogió de hombros cuando Lucas la miro con cara de me estas matando con lo que decís. _"Eliott_ _tuvo su primer crisis cuando estaba con vos y de ahí derivaron muchas cosas feas, incluidos tratamientos que no funcionaban. Ellos fueron a la universidad juntos y Eliott se mandaba cagadas grandes, ósea el me lo contó riéndose pero que no era para reírse. Andaba en cosas raras.."_

_"¿Qué cosas raras?"_ Lucas levanto una ceja.

_"Habla con el! No soy nadie para contarte estas cosas, ya suficiente te dije.."_

_"¿Fallaba examenes? ¿Estaba con muchas personas? ¿Se drogaba?"_ Lucas pregunto de todas formas pero ya sabia que esas preguntas eran mas bien afirmaciones.

_"Mi hermano me dijo que, que bueno que volvió Eliott a este lugar, porque cuando salían y hacían de las suyas, Eliott siempre se terminaba poniendo mal y hablando del chico con el universo en sus ojos. Que era el único al que quería volver a ver."_ Imane miro a Lucas que estaba sonrojado. _"Pero que no podía porque sabia que lo odiabas."_

_"Pero yo no lo odio."_

_"Lo hacías hace cinco minutos."_

_"Porque no sabia de esto."_

_"Como era... Ah si, a los enfermos mentales no hay que tratarlos distintos porque si no se ofenden... ¿Algo así?"_ Imane le saco la lengua y se alejo al ver que Yann y Arthur entraban para cumplir su turno.

_"¿De que hablan?"_ Dijo el morocho de rulos oscuros que se apoyaba en el mostrador. Arthur hacia lo mismo y miraba la cara de Lucas.

_"Parece que del pibe este que le gusta."_

_"¿Eliott? ¿Cómo te fue? Se fueron juntos el otro día marico."_

_"¿Que dijimos de esto de hablar como Venezolano?"_ Arthur lo reto con mala cara.

_"Se me pego ¿Qué queres que haga?"_

_"Pero eso de marico no va acá man."_ Ambos miraron a Lucas que estaba por sus nubes.

_"Lucas ¿Todo bien?"_ Pregunto mas serio Yann, ese que había ocupado el lugar de Eliott cuando este se fue. Era su mejor amigo de verdad y sacando cuentas por mucho mas tiempo que Eliott.

_"Si, mucha fiaca. Me voy a cambiar..." _

Cuando entro al almacén estaba vacío, Imane ya se había ido. Tomo su celular mientras dejaba el delantal a un costado. Y se puso a escribir un mensaje. Uno que no dijera _lo se todo_ pero a la vez que no pareciera que _todo estaba bien_. El podía hacerlo, Lucas era un experto en estos temas.

**Para Eliott:** _Che pelotudo, encima que me dejas solo no me hablas. Si vas a actuar como un imbecil para eso no hubieras vuelto. No se que te pasa, pero si queres que mínimamente volvamos a ser amigos empezamos bastante mal._

Oh si, perfecto. No notaria que sabe ni que esta tratándolo de forma especial. Ni mucho menos que esta enojado, deja todo en claro es un mensaje directo y casual.

**Para Lucas:** _Dramático._

**Para Lucas: ** _Vos mismo me dijiste que me vaya a cagar. Decidite que queres._

**Para Eliott:** _ No quiero nada de vos._

**Para Lucas:** ** ** _¿Nada? Que fuerte eso ¿Ni siquiera la mermelada?_

¿Como hacia para que todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento se fuera por la borda en ese mismo instante? Estupido Eliott y su sentido del humor. Estupido el que no podia mantenerse enojado. Estupido su corazon que empezaba a acelerarse. 

**Para Eliott:** _Bueno puede ser que la mermelada. Pero el resto nada mas._

**Para Lucas: ** _Hagamos una cosa, ¿Por que no la venis a buscar el viernes? Vemos si te la doy o no... La mermelada claro._

No iba a contestar a eso. Guardo se celular en el bolsillo y tomo su casco, notando la cara de imbecil y esa sonrisa estupida que no podia borrarse del rostro.

**×**


	8. Almost famous

_"¿Y ahora como hago para batirlo y que no se rompa el corazón? Esto es cruel."_ Dijo Eliott mientras miraba su latte y a Lucas que estaba a punto de tirarle algo por la cabeza.

_"Bueno, no seria la primera vez que rompes..." _dejo de hablar.

_"¿Qué?"_ Lucas giro sobre sus talones y se puso a hacer otras cosas detrás de la barra mientras Eliott lo seguía con la mirada_. "¿Seguís enojado?"_

_"Tendría que importarme para estar enojado y claramente me importas un carajo así que.."_ Eliott se llevo la mano a la boca para dejar salir la carcajada que tuvo que contener. _"No entiendo que te parece gracioso... Ósea dejas encerrado a alguien que vos mismo llevaste ahí y DEJA DE REIRTE."_

Eliott tomo la taza y se fue a una de las mesas. _"Lo peor es que se esta haciendo el boludo y no paga por el café." _Agrego Imane.

_"Eso es lo de menos..."_

_"¿Lo de menos? Lo tuyo claramente no es la economía."_

Lucas lo estaba esquivando esa era la realidad. No estaba listo para dejarlo entrar aun, después de todas las dudas que tenía sobre la realidad de donde había estado, con quienes y haciendo que. Ese día se fue directo a casa sin despedirse, lo vio por el espejo de la moto salir de la cafetería detrás de el pero no le importo. No podía dejarlo entrar, no podía. 

En la cena, la enfrento a su mama sobre el asunto de "Eliott" pero esta no quiso hablar ¿Por qué era todo tan hermético al respecto? Lucas se va a dormir luego de una buena ducha con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Se tira en la cama sin secarse siquiera el cabello, su mente empieza a maquinar escenarios y sueños. Uno en particular lo hace empezar a sudar.

Están en su pieza, el sol se esta poniendo en el horizonte y le da de lleno a la ventana, hay una suave lluvia cayendo y le da una especie de encanto que le hace dudar de si es un recuerdo de ellos o su mente jugando; Eliott esta encima de el y le besa el cuello, Lucas tiene sus manos en su cola y acompaña el movimiento, están haciendo el amor ¿Tan chicos? Lucas piensa, Eliott era un año mas grande que el.

Siente que alguien esta cerca y el miedo lo invade pero a la vez la idea de ser probablemente atrapados lo excita mas ¿Su padre estaba ahí? Eliott se mueve mas rápido y ahoga sus gemidos en su cuello. Lucas no logra hacerlo y gime de placer, esta a punto de acabar y lo hace al igual de quien estaba con el, ambos se empiezan a reír pero la puerta se abre y Lucas se despierta.

Se sienta en la cama con el rostro caliente y rojizo, siente sus oídos zumbar ¿Su papa los había visto? La vergüenza ¿Los había escuchado? El temor ¿Por eso se odiaban? El miedo. Se levanto de la cama y corrió a ver a su mama que siempre estaba despierta hasta altas horas.

_"¿Papa nos vio?"_ Su mama giro y lo observo.

_"¿Te sentís bien? Pareces afiebrado..."_

_"Respóndeme. ¿Nos vio?"_

Su mama con una calma total sonrió y luego lo miro con ternura _"Si no dejas el pasado atrás, vuelve para morderte en el culo hijo... No pienses mas en tu papa."_

**×**

Lucas estaba serio mientras miraba a Arthur y Yann discutir con Basile quien estaba harto de quedarse con Daphne en el turno noche. Imane estaba a su lado esperando también para juntos ir todos al bar. Su compañera le paso la mano por el rostro y este la miro, le acaricio con su pulgar las cejas que tenia fruncidas.

_"¿Cuándo va a ser el día que te vea feliz?"_

_"En mi velorio..."_

Imane soltó una carcajada y Lucas se contagio de su risa que no era muy habitual, ok probablemente estaba muy de mal humor. Su sueño lo dejo en un estado de cero entendimiento. El no recordaba siquiera haberlo hecho con Eliott, ni siquiera haber llegado tan lejos...

_"Hey!"_ Su voz le hizo estremecer y lo miro como si supiera en que estaba pensando. Eliott le despeino un poco para que se relajara y ese simple juego calmo a Lucas de su exaltación. _"¿Van a salir?"_

_"Si, vamos al bar ¿Queres venir?"_ Le comento Imane a lo que Yann contesto que si enseguida, abrazando a un Lucas que de repente no podía hablar.

**×**

Entraron al bar y fueron directo a la mesa que ya es de ellos, era increíble que nadie se las ocupaba, bueno tal vez porque Yann y Arthur casi se agarran a las piñas cuando vieron gente ahí, pensó Lucas que era obligado por una mano a seguir caminando, a seguir de largo hasta lo que parecía ser el pasillo de los baños.

Eliott tomo su mano muy suavemente, acariciando sus dedos mientras los entrelazaba. Lucas observo como eso sucedía y luego levanto la cabeza para mirar a quien lo hacia. Tenia tantas preguntas para hacerle, tantas cosas por decir pero que sentido tenia en ese momento.

_"Que bueno que te agarro sobrio."_

_"Si bueno, es temprano.."_

_"¿Por qué tomas tanto?" _Lucas levanto una ceja y Eliott empezó a reír dando un paso adelante, Lucas respondió dando un paso atrás.

_"Bueno primero no sos mi mama y segundo, me encanta la idea de hacerme mierda y sentirme mal."_

_"Lucas ¿Estas siendo brutalmente honesto conmigo?"_ Le acuso Eliott.

_"¿No es lo que se espera que se diga? Eliott."_ Dijo su nombre en un tono de burla, Eliott dio otro paso adelante y Lucas otro hacia atrás.

_"Bueno si estamos diciendo y haciendo cosas sociablemente aceptables no deberíamos estar tan cerca el uno del otro. No esta bien visto."_

_"¿De que época venís? Ya nadie mira esas cosas_." Le acuso Lucas.

_"¿Entonces porque das pasos para atrás cada vez que me quiero acercar?"_ Eliott dio dos pasos y Lucas retrocedió dos pasos.

_"Porque me resulta muy divertido verte la cara de frustración."_

_"¿Ah si?"_

_"Si."_

Eliott se acerco para dejar un beso en sus labios pero Lucas se empezó a alejar y Eliott empezó a reír ¿Era momento para jugar a esto? Choco contra la pared y ahí descanso, perdiéndose en el rostro de quien se acercaba a besarle ¿Y las preguntas? ¿Y las dudas? Lucas dejo sus labios entreabiertos, esperándolo, pero Eliott dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios ¿A que se supone que estaban jugando? Lucas lo miro a los ojos, Eliott estaba mirándole los labios, levanto la mirada para perderse en sus ojos. Hacia tanto que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_"Si, podes."_ Dijo Eliott

_"¿Cómo puedo confiar en que esto es real y no es un episodio tuyo?"_

Eliott se separo de el, quedándose shockeado por lo que decía._ "¿Qué?"_

_"¿Qué que?"_ Lucas noto que Eliott había separado sus manos. _"Se que... Tenes problemas..."_

_"Claramente no sabes nada si decís semejante estupidez."_

_"Yo no digo estupideces, es lo que dicen ¿No?"_

_"¿Quiénes dicen? Yo no digo eso."_ Eliott dio varios pasos hacia atrás, mirando a un costado, digiriendo que Lucas supiera la verdad de su estado. _"¿Me vas a preguntar a mi?"_ Le miro con un notable dolor en los ojos. _"O google te informa mas que la persona que tenes adelante."_

Lucas noto que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, hasta herir a Eliott con sus palabras de niño inseguro. Miro al piso, a los pies de Eliott, uno miraba hacia afuera como dispuesto a irse y el otro lo miraba a el como dándole la oportunidad de no cagarla. _"No creo que pueda soportar que otra vez se vaya todo a la mierda ¿Y si estamos juntos y después te volves a ir? ¿Yo que hago?"_

_"Lucas... No soy tu papa."_ Lucas levanto la mirada y Eliott parecía herido por la comparación pero se acerco y apoyo su frente en la de el._ "No soy tu papa." _Le volvió a afirmar.

Lucas se movió apenas y Eliott lo entendió como algo distinto. Llevo sus manos a su cintura, atrayéndolo. Un suspiro por el tacto de sus manos quedo ahogado por los labios que repentinamente le estaban besando los suyos. Fue como si hubiera estado aguantando una tensión muscular durante 10 años. Todo cobro sentido.

Le respondió a su beso suave con lengua, con necesidad, abrazándolo por el cuello y tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos; Eliott no se quedo atrás y lo abrazo fuerte por la cintura con un brazo, dejando que su otra mano se apoyara contra la pared. Su cabeza giraba a un lado y luego al otro, profundizando un beso que era desordenado, torpe y lleno de sentimientos.

Lucas se separo para tomar aire y Eliott aprovecho para besarle el cuello. Eliott estaba por todos lados tocándole la espalda con sus dedos fríos y haciéndolo soltar sonidos que no eran acorde al lugar en donde estaban. _"Eliott. Mermelada."_ Alcanzo a decir.

_"Mermelada."_ Susurro sin aliento sobre la piel de su cuello, algo que hizo estremecer a Lucas. Apoyo su frente nuevamente en la de su viejo amigo de la infancia. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Tratando de buscar la calma necesaria para salir de ahí.

Eliott se alejo de el, dejando un vacío enorme en su pecho. Wow, pensó Lucas que estaba intentando pensar la forma de evitar lo obvio que le estaba pasando. Eliott le sujeto la mano sin decir muchas palabras y comenzó a caminar tirando de el. Lucas lo siguió y así cruzaron medio bar, con la mirada de algunas personas conocidas que puede que hayan gritado algo que le llamo la atención a Lucas. Este volteo y Yann lo abrazo.

_"TEQUILAZO!"_ Dijo con una bandeja con al menos unos 10 chupitos.

_"No."_ Dijo firmemente Eliott pero no tan firmemente porque Lucas ya estaba riéndose en complicidad con su amigo. Okay, esto no iba a terminar bien. Eliott miro a Imane y le sonrio, esta le alcanzo una botella de agua y se pusieron a hablar mientras Lucas, Yann y Arthur competian a quien tomaba mas rapido.

**×**


	9. In case you ever foolishly forget;

El calor en la espalda de Lucas era tan abrazador que no tenia ganas de moverse ni despertarse ni saber como había llegado ahí. Sabia donde estaba, sabia con quien. Lo sentía respirar a sus espaldas, con una mano firme en su pecho. Esta vez no tenia miedo pero si le colmaba una incertidumbre enorme.

_"¿Sabias que cuando uno se despierta, aumenta el ritmo cardiaco?"_ Dijo Eliott dejando un beso suave sobre su nuca. Lucas sonrió ante su comentario, un digno "se que estas despierto" pero con un toque científico.

_"No aumenta, se regulariza para poder arrancar."_ Lucas giro despacio para no caerse de la cama, esa de su sueño que le recordaba otra realidad. _"Por eso digo que mi corazón falla, porque no arranca, literal, podría dormir hasta las tres de la tarde y no importa."_

Eliott sonrió ante su comentario, llevando su mano a acariciar sus mejillas y luego su cuello, dejándola reposar ahí. _"Que bueno que esta vez te quedes en la cama."_

_"No me tientes a bajar..." _Susurro ante un Eliott que se acercaba para besarlo. Lucas se movió e imito con su mano el agarre que el otro tenia sobre el, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y su nuca con sus dedos, quería besarlo eternamente.

Eliott se separo y se lo quedo observando _"¿Qué queres desayunar con las tostadas?"_

_"Mmm ¿Mate?"_

_"Okay..."_ Eliott se apoyo en su codo y dejo aun mas besos en los labios de quien comenzaba a desperezarse en la cama. Aprovecho para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a el; Lucas noto que Eliott estaba por todos lados, lo sentía hasta en la punta de sus pies, sus nervios reaccionaban a un simple beso y caricia como si fuera otra cosa ¿Memoria sensitiva? Supuso Lucas.

Cuando Eliott se fue a la cocina, Lucas se sentó en la cama y miro hacia afuera. La habitación era muy parecida a la de su sueño pero, si era así ¿Por qué estaba su papa ahí? ¿Lo había ido a buscar? Después de todo, Lucas vivía en la casa de enfrente, solo hacia falta cruzar la calle para encontrarlo.

Eliott llego a los diez minutos con la bandeja con tostadas, la mermelada que le había prometido y el mate, la apoyo sobre la mesa de luz. Al notar que Lucas estaba "colgado" o tal vez aun dormido mirando a un punto fijo lo ataco con un abrazo y lo hizo caer de nuevo en la cama. Le lleno el rostro de besos mientras Lucas intentaba safarse y reía por las cosquillas repentinas que recibía. 

El juego se transformo en algo mas y las manos dejaron de hacer cosquillas. Eliott volvió a enfocarse en su cuello y la mente de Lucas estaba perdiéndose en el placer que era estar con alguien así, con alguien que tanto había extrañado. Se movió ágilmente para quitar la remera de Eliott y este hizo lo mismo con la remera de Lucas. Se acariciaron el cuerpo, reconociéndose el cuerpo adulto del de niños, notando cuan diferente se sentía y cuan diferente era lo que esas caricias provocaban. 

Pero Lucas sabia que tenia que preguntar. Tenia que saber que había pasado le carcomía la idea de no saber, abrió los ojos y se enfoco en el techo, trato de pensar con claridad pese a que Eliott estaba dejando una maravillosa obra de arte en el pozo de su clavícula, un lugar tan sensible.

_"Eliott..."_ Susurro y este dejando un trazo de besos por su cuello y mandíbula, le volvió a comer la boca en respuesta ¿Iba a detenerse? Lucas tomo el control de la situación y los giro, dejando suavemente a Eliott apoyado en las sabanas. 

Este lo miro con sus ojos llenos de amor y paz. Lucas dudo por un instante si era coherente arruinar este preciado momento así que decidió alargarlo un poco mas. Besándole el cuello, el pecho y sus perfectos abdominales. _"Lucas..."_ susurro Eliott que estaba pensando otra cosa, Lucas se sonrojo de solo pensar la idea y empezó a reír.

Subió enseguida y comento malicioso _"No te ilusiones campeón."_

_"Lo dirás por vos" _Eliott recalco levantando una ceja y ambos empezaron a reír. _"Se enfría las tostadas."_

_"¿Mermelada?"_

_"Mermelada."_

Lucas le acaricio los cabellos, mirando los ojos de Eliott. _"¿Tuvimos nuestra primera vez en esta cama?"_

_"¿Qué? No.." _Eliott empezó a reír. _"Nunca lo hicimos Lucas ¿Qué decís?"_

_"¿No? Soñé el otro día.."_

_"¿Soñaste eh?"_ Dijo Eliott en tono de burla y Lucas lo miro mal levantando una ceja.

_"Soñé que estábamos juntos y... Mi papa entraba."_

_"Ah... Eso... Si..."_ Eliott parecía algo incomodo _"No recordemos ese incidente."_

_"¿No queres recordar cuando estabas conmigo?"_

_"Prefiero revivirlo."_ Eliott se acerco para besarlo pero Lucas se alejo, sentándose al costado, dejando sus pies colgando. _"Hey, ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Pasa que no me acuerdo una mierda y nadie me dice nada."_ Dijo empezando a alterarse. "Y me da por las pelotas porque todos salen con esa verga de _"Ay no quiero acordarme de eso" y ¿Sabes que? Ojala yo tuviera algo para olvidar pero no, ni siquiera se que paso, me da bronca. Me molesta."_

_"Hey.. Hey.."_ Eliott lo abrazo, y Lucas se dejo abrazar, notando que se estaba alterando _"Lo que quieras saber yo te lo digo.."_

_"Quiero saber que paso."_

_"Ok..."_ Eliott se separo y se acomodo mejor para hablar. _"Tu papa nos vio besándonos una vez y no quería eso, así que te prohibió que te juntes conmigo, obviamente igual lo hacíamos, pero bueno... Una vez estábamos acá en casa y..."_ Eliott sonrió con el recuerdo _"Fue la primera vez que nos tocamos mutuamente, si estábamos desnudos, pero no estábamos cogiendo, ni siquiera pensábamos en eso... Era mas que eso lo que sentíamos, al menos de mi parte..." _Noto la mirada de Lucas fija en su rostro "_Y tu papa se entero porque volvio del trabajo y no te vio y vino directo aca. Empezo a gritar y le echo la culpa a mi mama"_ Sonrió con amargura _"Mama lo mando a la mierda."_

_"¿Y mi mama?"_ Pregunto Lucas esperanzado.

_"Tu mama no estaba bien Lucas, no tenia voz, pero cuando te llevo arrastrando de vuelta a casa.."_

_"¿Desnudo?"_ Bromeo Lucas.

_"No Lucas, te ayude a cambiar mientras llorabas, los dos llorábamos, no querías volver a tu casa pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, perdón por eso.."_

_"Que vergüenza.."_ Lucas miro al piso pensando en todo lo que habían pasado.

_"La cosa es que cuando llegaste a tu casa, creo que tu papa te pego o algo así y tu mama lo echo."_ Lucas lo miro de nuevo con los ojos grandes. _"Pero no odies a tu papa, el tenia razón."_

_"¿Cómo podes decir eso?"_

_"Lucas, las cosas son mas complicadas que ese incidente."_

_"¿Mas que un padre homofóbico y violento?"_

_"Tu papa no era homofóbico, el sabia de mi enfermedad y no quería que te pase nada, solo que no sabia como explicarlo ni como decírtelo. No tenia malas intenciones."_

Lucas se quedo en silencio mirándolo, era la primera vez que hablaba de su enfermedad con el, la primera vez que decía que estaba enfermo y lo mas importante _"¿No crees que deberíamos estar juntos?"_

_"Yo..."_ Eliott miro por la ventana. _"Yo te lastime Lucas."_

_"No entiendo..."_

_"Tus problemas... Tus problemas de memoria son por mi culpa."_

_"Eso es estupido Eliott que.. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mala memoria o mis bloqueos con vos? ¿Qué porque mi papa me traumo? Eso es ilógico."_

_"No Lucas..."_ Eliott estiro su mano para tomar la mano de Lucas. _"Necesito que me escuches."_

_"Lo hago pero no digas cosas que no son."_ Lucas estaba empezando a asustarse, a temer por lo que Eliott le diría, ¿Y si eso arruinaba todo?

_"Tuve un episodio maniaco, ¿Sabes que es eso?"_ Lucas dijo que no con la cabeza _"Es cuando tenes mucha euforia, ideas que no tienen sentido y queres hacer cosas que no pensas bien y... Un día estaba lloviendo agua nieve y salimos a correr bajo la lluvia."_ Eliott respiro profundo y Lucas tomo su mano para que no se sintiera solo mientras hablaba. _"Fuimos juntos como a todo lo que hacíamos en ese momento. Quise trepar una estructura para niños en el parque y te jugué una competencia. Vos estabas algo enfermo así que no tenias fuerza pero igual me seguías. Yo trepe, y trepe y no mire para atrás."_ La voz de Eliott se quebró y Lucas sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho. _"Cuando llegue a la cima y mire hacia atrás, vos no estabas ahí. Estabas en el piso y no te movías. Yo pensé que te habías acostado así que baje corriendo y me reí, ¡Me reí!" _Lucas alejo la mano de la de Eliott y miro el piso_. "Te dije que me siguieras y salí corriendo hasta casa, cuando llegue mi mama me pregunto por vos y le dije que te quedaste durmiendo en la plaza. Pero no estabas durmiendo Lucas." _Eliott paso la mano por la cabeza de Lucas, este se estremeció ante el tacto. _"Te habías caído, tenias la cabeza cortada y te desmayaste. Ni siquiera estabas conciente."_

Lucas se empezo a marear por todo lo que le estaba diciendo, Eliott se acerco y lo abrazo susurrando "_Perdoname_" varias veces mientras le besaba la cabeza. Lucas se dejo hacer pero una vez que quedaron en silencio se separo del abrazo y se comenzo a vestir. Eliott lo observo mientras hacia eso, sintiendo que un pedazo de el se estaba a punto de ir.

_"¿Lucas...?"_

_"Estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa. Después hablamos." _Se acerco y le dejo un beso en la frente a un Eliott que no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero aceptaba lo que sea que viniera de Lucas. Siempre lo haría.

Este bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta. Cruzo la calle y camino rápido hasta la puerta de entrada donde le costo abrir la puerta pero una vez dentro todo se derrumbo. Empezó a llorar sin saber porque. Necesitaba y tenia la urgencia de estar a salvo donde nadie lo lastimara. Corrió a la pieza y se abrazo a su oso ocultándose de todos.

De todos los que le mintieron por tanto tiempo.

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad duele pero a veces es necesaria para poder seguir adelante.


	10. Nieve

Cuando Lucas abrió sus ojos el sol no estaba asomando pero si había algo de luz. Volvió a cerrarlos en reproche al tiempo, moviéndose apenas para agarrar su celular y apagar la alarma. Volvió a abrazar a su oso y dejo que todo el mundo y la oscuridad de su mente se lo comieran.

Sintió que alguien se movía en su habitación y volvió a despertarse. Su mama que estaba encendiendo el aire acondicionado para que este el ambiente caliente; Lucas noto que tenia mucho frío y su mama le puso otra manta encima, dejando un beso en su frente.

_"Esta nevando bebe." _Le susurro, pero el no le contesto.

En un momento y sin notarlo o poder prevenirlo, porque no estaba mirando su celular, lo fueron a visitar. Yann y Arthur fueron a tomar mate con el. No paraban de hablar de la nieve y no le preguntaban nada, algo que empezó a molestar a Lucas que ya se sentía mal.

_"¿Qué les dijo mama?" _Pregunto luego de que Arthur dejara de contar algo sobre Alex y se hiciera un hueco en la conversación.

_"¿A que te referís?"_ Agrego Yann pretendiendo no entender, pero con la mirada asesina de Lucas este rodó sus ojos y aclaro. _"Solo que habías recordado algo que no tenias que recordar y que eso te hizo mal."_

_"No recordé nada, Eliott me lo contó."_

_"¿Queres hablarlo?"_ pregunto Arthur.

Lucas lo pensó un minutos eternos para los chicos, pero cuando abrió la boca solo dijo: _"Papa quería cuidarme y tenia razón, mama y Eliott están mal de la cabeza. Ellos son el problema, no soy yo."_

_"Lucas.. No hables así de tu mama." _susurro Yann.

_"No sos un problema ni ellos tampoco." _acoto Arthur.

_"Ustedes no saben lo que paso."_

_"No, no lo se."_ Aclaro Yann _"Solo se que tu mama te adora con locura y que Eliott te mira como si fueras la única persona que existe en este universo. Y eso es hermoso."_ Dejo su mano en el hombro de Lucas que lo observaba con su rostro lleno de tristeza y agotamiento. _"Las personas que te rodean te aman Lucas."_

_"Quiero..."_ miro por la ventana. _"Quiero estar solo."_

_"Te vamos a dejar solo Lucas."_ Dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie _"Pero quiero que sepas que no lo estas ¿Okay? No lo estas amigo."_

Yann se levanto con pesadez, sintiendose echado pero a la vez entendiendo que la situacion lo superaba y se retiro sin despedirse, algo que le ocasiono mas dolor a Lucas del que ya estaba sintiendo; Arthur limpio todo y se alejo apagando la luz detrás de el. El oso que estaba junto a Lucas fue abrazado nuevamente por su dueño mientras dejaba que la fiebre se apodere de el.

* * *

El sueño es profundo, real y lo siente en la piel.

Siente las gotas de lluvia en su rostro mientras corre riendo detrás de Eliott.

Siente el beso rápido en sus labios antes de entrar a la plaza.

Siente en sus manos los caños fríos del juego por el agua nieve.

Recuerda gritar el nombre de Eliott.

Recuerda la risa de Eliott.

Recuerda la voz de Eliott decir "Vamos" 

Duele su cabeza.

Duele ver como Eliott se aleja.

Duele no poder hablar.

Todo se pone negro.

**×**

El calor reconfortante en su espalda lo confunde, aprieta al oso entre sus brazos, enterrando las manos en el peluche escondiendo su rostro en el mismo, sintiendo el perfume que su mama le echa. Ama tanto a su mama. Un beso de labios suaves llenos de amor se hacen presentes en su nuca dándole un alivio que no sabia que necesitaba. El abrazo reconfortante de alguien que lo ama tanto como para estar ahí con el.

Alguien que lo abandono.

Alguien que el amo.

_"Me dejaste solo"_ le susurra sin saber si es el, sin saber si la persona que lo abraza es aquel que tanto daño le hizo.

_"Nunca mas voy a dejarte solo Lucas."_ Susurro en su oído como una promesa que dos personas se hacen en lo mas intimo de la noche

Lucas volteo dejando el oso caer al piso. Unos brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y dejando besos por todo su rostro. El perfume de Eliott era tan delicioso. Tan único. Se escondió en su pecho y ahí se quedo, entregándose al agotamiento que sentía. Puede que este nevando afuera, pero el calor que sentia no se comparaba con nada. No sabia si estaba alucinando con que alguien estaba ahí o de verdad esto le estaba pasando.

Alguien que lo ama.

Alguien que el ama.

**×**


	11. I am never not thinking of you.

Eliott dormía tan tranquilamente a su lado que parecía un sueño que estuviera ahí, durmiendo junto a el, en su cama, diez años después. Lucas llevo su mano a acariciar su rostro pero se contuvo cuando este respiro profundo ¿Estaba soñando? Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo corrió a un costado, luego tomo otro e hizo lo mismo. Se acerco y le beso en la frente.

Eliott abrió sus ojos muy a su pesar pero enseguida le regalo una sonrisa a quien le observaba. Lucas tenia cosas en su mente que aun no entendía pero en ese momento no quería pensar mucho. Se acerco al rostro de quien había estado abrazándolo toda la noche y le beso. Los labios de Eliott lo recibieron y respondieron sin dudar.

Paso un rato largo de besos cortos y otros mas húmedos que terminaron por dejar la ropa tirada a los costados de la cama. Lucas se ubico por encima del cuerpo de Eliott, teniendo acceso a acariciarlo con total libertad, al igual que Eliott tenia la libertad de acariciarlo a el también.

Lucas suspiro con un sonido que no recordaba haber echo en mucho tiempo. **Placer.** Los dedos de Eliott estaban jugando un juego que el no conocía. _"Lucas.."_ Susurro en su oído cuando el se escondió en su cuello; sintió como la perspectiva del momento cambiaba y el colchón chocaba contra su espalda. Se sentía como aquella vez, tan expuesto y con el pecho hinchado.

_"Eliott.."_ susurro, cuando este acaricio su pierna mientras se acomodaba entre ellas. El problema de crecer es que la vergüenza de apodera de las personas. Cuando eran chicos no les importaba estar así pero ahora el pudor lo invadía.

_"Tu mama duerme"_ Le dijo mientras le besaba el pecho, realizando un trayecto muy lento sobre su piel _"No tenemos que hacer ruido" _dijo llegando hasta su pelvis.

Lucas estaba tan tenso, tan nervioso, acababa de salir de un estado febril por recordar todo lo que había pasado antes. Era tan surreal ver a Eliott besarle el cuerpo de esa forma, con tanta adoración.

Comenzó a subir nuevamente, besándole la piel, acariciando sus costados. Lucas lo observo hasta que volvió a tenerlo de frente, notando la belleza de su rostro _"¿Cómo es que podes ser tan hermoso?"_ Eliott rió ante su comentario.

_"¿Me lo decís enserio? Vos sos precioso."_ Lucas se sonrojo.

_"Espera... ¿Cómo entraste?"_ Eliott empezó a reír ante a su pregunta. Dejándose caer al costado. Lucas lamento la pregunta, le gustaba a donde estaba yendo la situación.

_"Tu mama me dejo entrar. Me llamo y me dijo que me estabas nombrando en tus sueños."_ Lucas sintió el calor en sus mejillas típicas de un sonrojo.

_"No me había dado cuenta."_ Eliott le sonrió con ternura.

_"Claro que no, si estabas durmiendo tonto."_ Lucas le sonrió de igual manera. Pero el rostro de Eliott cambio cuando le pregunto _"¿Recordaste?"_

_"Si.."_ Lucas tomo la mano de Eliott y la acaricio.

_"¿Estas enojado por lo que paso?"_

_"No Eliott.. No fue tu culpa."_ Su rostro se ilumino por la respuesta.

_"No, pero.. Estuviste en el hospital. Cuando despertaste no recordabas un mes de tu vida.."_

Lucas abrió sus ojos bien grande al escucharlo_. "¿UN MES?"_

_"Shh"_ Eliott le abrazo tratando de que no gritara_. "Tu mama duerme."_

_"Creo que ahora si estoy molesto."_ Lucas dijo pretendiendo querer safarse pero sus labios buscando los de Eliott.

_"¿Estas jodiendo?"_ Eliott se alejo y Lucas lo observo.

_"No para nada, ósea... Perdí tantos recuerdos como..."_ Se apoyo en su codo para mirar de mejor manera y una mas agradable perspectiva de quien tenia a su lado._ "¿Quién sabe las cosas que hicimos y yo no recuerdo? Primeros besos escondidos, primeras sensaciones que nunca __recuperare__..."_

_"Lucas.. Eso se puede arreglar." _Eliott acaricio su mejilla.

_"Si pero... Perdimos tanto tiempo..."_ Se dejo caer en el pecho de Eliott, sintiendo la melancolía de sus palabras y las caricias en su espalda_. "¿Por qué te fuiste?"_

_"Porque cuando tenes una enfermedad mental y lastimas a alguien que amas, queres hacer lo posible para que eso no se repita, para que no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie mas."_ Apoyo su rostro en la almohada mirando la nieve alojada en la ventana_. "Podía aceptar lastimar a mi familia porque ellos entendían pero vos.. No me imagino vivir en un mundo donde te lastime y lo hice."_ Se tomo su tiempo para luego seguir y Lucas acepto sus tiempos. _"Acepte los tratamientos que me propusieron, quería estar bien."_

_"¿Fue difícil?"_

_"Si Lucas, fue una mierda." _Dijo con amargura en la voz.

_"Siento que fue mi culpa.."_

_"Lo fue."_ Dijo pero enseguida empezó a reír y Lucas resoplo. Eliott llevo su mano al mentón de Lucas para levantarlo y que este lo mire_. "Si no hubiera hecho todos esos tratamientos no estaría acá. Las terapias me ayudaron muchísimo y la idea y la esperanza de volverte a ver.."_ Lucas se levanto nuevamente acercándose a su rostro. _"Solo deseaba que no me __odiaras__ por lo que paso."_

_"Jamás podría odiarte Eliott." _Se acerco a dejar un beso suave sobre sus labios. _"Jamás."_ Volvió a besarlo._ "Jamás."_ Volvió a besarlo y Eliott sonrió.

_"Si supieras todo lo que te espera no dirías estas cosas..."_ Lucas lo miro con una ceja levantada, desafiante. _"Ay Lucas.. Si tan solo supieras."_ Eliott empezó a reír.

_"Siento que estas _ _amenazándome_ _ o tal vez... Buscando excusas."_

_"Lucas mi amor, pese a estar __medicándome__, cosa que probablemente no haga a veces.."_ Dijo mirando a otro lado y luego mirando a Lucas de nuevo que seguía con su mirada desafiante. _"Voy a seguir teniendo crisis, y no es agradable, son bastante feas. Voy a tratarte mal, voy a estar alegre por nada o de repente nada me va a interesar..."_

_"No me importa."_

_"Voy a hacerte cosas que.. Me vas a odiar."_ Eliott estaba serio repentinamente y eso hizo que Lucas se pusiera serio también.

_"No voy a odiarte."_

_"Lucas, yo entiendo si no queres seguir con esto. No tenes porque quererlo, nadie querría esta vida."_ Lucas comenzó a sentir su corazón latir mas rápido_. "Tenemos una historia hermosa juntos, pero no por eso tenemos que estar juntos. Podemos si queres, sacarnos las ganas y... Yo si eso queres, voy a irme. Me __romperías__ el alma pero estoy dispuesto a irme si eso deseas."_

Lucas tomo el rostro de Eliott entre sus manos_ "Te perdí por mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte ir ahora."_

_"¿Estas seguro?"_

_"Si, porque prefiero mil veces a que estés conmigo en todos tus estados alarmistas a que no estés conmigo. Y lo se, porque es como me sentí todos estos años, y no quiero sentirme así nunca mas."_

_"Lucas.." _Susurro Eliott.

_"Y con respecto a lo de sacarse las ganas..." _Eliott empezó a reírse abrazándolo. Lucas lo beso con una necesidad diferente a lo de antes. Ahora sabia la verdad, ahora entendía como se sentía no estar con Eliott y todo lo que el había sufrido en ese tiempo.

La espalda de Lucas toco el colchón, sintiéndose como en su sueño. Eliott le besaba el cuello y el miraba la nieve acumulada en la ventana sintiendo mientras como los movimientos se compaginan con los sonidos que salían de sus labios. Había imaginado tanto ese momento, estar con el de esa manera. Eliott era muy bueno, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que siempre imagino sentir con el pero a la vez, se preguntaba ¿Con quien había practicado?

Su inseguridad estaba a punto de arruinarle todo, pero el placer llegando a su culmino estado le impidió seguir pensando. Eliott le tomo el rostro entre sus manos mientras ambos se entregaban a lo que habían empezado hacia 10 años.

Lucas acaricio el cabello de Eliott mientras descansaba en su pecho dándose cuenta de que tal vez se estaba metiendo en un mundo, que si era completamente desconocido, pero no estaría solo, no nunca mas.

Ahora Eliott estaría con él.

**×**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les soy sincera, es lo ultimo que escribi. No se si seguirla pero por las dudas pongo que esta terminada...


End file.
